Bee Shrek Test in the House: The Last Day of the House
"Bee Shrek Test in the House: The Last Day of the House" is a Japanese Action, Comedy based on the critically acclaimed anime "Bee Shrek Test in the House". The movie was written by Alex Jones, Donald Trump and Josephi Krakowski and it was first announced at Comic Con 2056. The movie acts as the last movie and final installment in the series and is created with the sole purpose of finally concluding the story that's been told for over half a century. Thanks to the efforts of its creators, the movie succeeded and is now regarded as the greatest movie of all time. It was the final episode of BSTITH until Season 17 . Synopsis The movie starts with a narrorator that tells us about another dimenion where all ideas that have ever existed lives. The narrorator explains that everytime a human or other life form in our dimension comes up with a new idea the idea will become a living creature in the other dimension that will live on as long as the idea exists. Later the camera zooms in on The House where we see Cory and Shrek watching anime together in the middle of the night. The epsiode they're watching ends and they start to discuss what they think will happen in the next episode. After discussing for a while they decide to go to sleep. The camera then shiftes to Johny's room and he's seen using is computer and trying scientific experiments. He turns on a program on his computer and a portal to another dimension opens behind him. He gets a big smile on his face and he quickly runs into the portal. Later next day Cory and Shrek wakes up and it Cocacola branded cereal as breakfast. Shrek tells Cory that he thinks Johny should have gone up by now and Cory decides to go check on him. Cory laters runs back quickly to the table and screams "Shrek come now you need to see this!" and Shrek runs with him to Johny's room. In the room all objects have disappered and the wall and floors are all white. All that is left is the portal Johny created. Shrek tells Cory that he should order the millitary to go look at this since he became president in "Cory Becomes President!!" but Cory insist saying that they don't have time and that he did a bet with "Olle Sturesson" that all soldiers would get spare time for a month if they beat him on CS:GO. Shrek then sighs and decides to follow Cory into the portal. Cory and Shrek then enter the other dimension which is full of diffrent ideas flying and walking around. Cory then asks a passerby idea that looks simualar to the Twitter bird if they have seen Johny and he describes how Johny looks. The idea says "of course he's our new leader xd" and walks away. Cory gets a flashback to when Johny was pissed at him since he didn't become a leader and he was forced to battle in "World War 3" in the episode "World War 3 (Part 1)". Shrek and Cory then sees a sign that says "Thanks for voting for Johny" with a Johny Test logo on it. Shrek then asks Cory where he thinks Johny is but he's interrupted by a shocked Cory that points at a giant mansion made out of gold with Johny's face on it. Cory and Shrek then asks the angry looking guards if they can meet the president and they're asked what their names are. They say their names and the guards quickly turn friendly and let them in. UNFINISHED) Characters (In order of Appearence) *Shrek *Cory Baxter *Johnny *Donald Trump *Alex Jones *Raven Baxter *Victor Baxter *Paul Baxter *Grand Dad *MatPat *Unnamed Alien Character *Behind the Meme *I Hate Everything *Ralph Sepe Jr. *Barack Obama *Billy Mayes Reception The movie was extremely highly rated by both critics and audiences and as of June 14th 2062 it is currently the highest rated thing in iMDB just over the actual "Bee Shrek Test in the House" show. NASA also loved the movie so much that they renamed "Jupiter" into "Cory" in November of 2061 and Planet Nine was officially called Shrek that same year. The movie itself has been preserved as a major contributor to art and culture worldwide and is now regarded as the greatest movie of all time, suprassing that of Citizen Kane itself. Trivia *The movie was leaked at the Bee Shrek Test in the House forum 1 week before it was announced by the user "Cory is my waifu". *The movie had a british dub fully completed and ready to be released altough it never was. The reason is uknown. *The movie was rated M, 17+ and 18 in most countries in the world due to it's graphic violence and traumatising imagery altough in Norway and New Zealand the movie was strangely rated 12+ and PG-13. *The movie had a MMORPG game planned altough it got cancelled before it was even announced. All info about the game that exists is a blurry screenshot of Johnny and a tweet by the official BSTH twitter that says that the leaked screenshot was real and it's from a trailer that was supposed to release in early 2062 but it has been completely cancelled. *The movie was so popular and hyped that all the tickets for the premiere in Japan were bought out in 0.69 seconds after they were made available to purchase. Mistakes *At 56:02 Shrek has a different desktop wallpaper than anywhere else in the film. *When the film premired in cinemas in the credits sequence "Gaben" is accidentally referred to as "Gabe Newell". This was fixed in the BluRay and digital releases of the film. Category:Movies